Sports Shall Die!
by Swag Giraffe
Summary: A new villain appears, bringing fear and terror to sport players and the world, along with his minions. A surprising visit and stubborn soccer players challenge this new foe. Who will reign supreme? An SYOC story for Inazuma Eleven: Go Chrono Stone. [OC Submission: Closed!] Enjoy, mina! Rated T for safety.
1. Submission Deets

Hi mina!

So I've always wanted to do an SYOC story, and here it is! I hope you like it, and please send OCs. ^v^

**Introduction/Plot:**

In the time of Go, a terrible new enemy appears, with plans for world domination, and a score to settle. And that score is with all sports the world over. This new group begins their conquest in Japan, but an unexpected group of visitors from the future and a stubborn group of soccer players with various other skills make their job much harder than they ever expected. Will evil win? Or will good prevail? It's partially up to you! Send me your OCs in a PM entitled 'OC for Sports Shall Die'. I will put a form at the bottom, along with how many and who I need. I need villains and good guys alike! XD

I haven't quite decided which canon characters will be what, but most of them will be good guys. I might make a few of them bad guys, though. ^v^ And the SSC will NOT have their powers, just soya know. :) Oh, and sorry, ladies, but Fei Rune is taken! ^_^

I will try to be on top of updating this with which ranks/crushes are taken. List of taken crushes is at the bottom of the page. :)

I will accept male or female OCs, but NO yaoi/yuri!

Arigato to all who have submitted~! XD I am still accepting, and we need minions! XD Heehee. Oh, and regular good guys... :) I really **really **need minions and heroes. :D

**Villains:**

Mastermind: TAKEN

Second-in-command (aka General): TAKEN

Colonel x2: 2 TAKEN

Captain x4: 4 TAKEN

Various Minions(MAX 12): 4 TAKEN, 8 OPEN

(Due to a completely **stupid** error on my part, I ended up with two Colonels and four Captains, but it's quite alright! I might even like it better this way... ^_^)

**Villain Form:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Age:** (Optional)

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty:**

**Weapon of Choice:**

**Crush:** (Yes, the bad guys can have crushes, even on the good guys. :) I will accept CanonxOc and OCxOC couples, but no yaoi/yuri.)

**History:** (Not too long please. ^_^)

**Reason for being evil:**

**Additional Sport/Interests:** (All will play soccer, but if you want another thing, then here you go~! :D)

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Extra Info:**

**Soccer stuff:** (Position, hissatsus, and number preference.)

**Heroes:**

Head Honcho: TAKEN

Second-in-command: TAKEN

Advisor: TAKEN

Under-Cover Agent: TAKEN

Spy/Very Sneaky Person(XD) x3: 3 TAKEN

Various Heroes/Heroines (MAX 7-9): 1 TAKEN, 6-8 OPEN

**Hero Form:**

**Name:**

**Rank:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Specialty:**

**Crush: **(Again, it can be a good guy or a bad guy, but you might not know since I don't even know yet! XD I will do CanonxOC and OCxOC pairings but again, no yaoi/yuri.)

**History:** (Not too long.)

**Reasons for being good/fighting evil!:**

**Additional Sports/Interests:** (All will play soccer, but if you want other stuff then here you go! :) )

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Fears: **

**Extra Info:**

**Soccer Stuff:** (Position, hissatsus, and number preference.)

And there you have it! Please go ahead and submit, I would love it. XD Can't wait! (In case you couldn't tell, I'm super excited. :D) I will try to update this chapter frequently with what is still available and not. :)

Crushes taken: Fei Rune, Kirino Ranmaru, Shindou Takuto, SARU/Saryuu Evans, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Amemiya Taiyou, Matsukaze Tenma, Giris, Hakuryuu, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Kageyama Hikaru, Yukimura Hyouga, Beta, Alpha, Sorano Aoi

Arigato for submitting, SapphireSpade. I completely understand your position, and thank you for submitting anyway! Everyone else, she had special conditions for submitting with a review, so please, the rest of you PM me. ^v^

Ja ne, mina-san.

~Swaggy-chan


	2. Chapter One: The Foe Arises

**HI MINA-SAN! XD**

**So, here it is, the very first installment of Sports Shall Die! :D I hope you all like it~! I tried to make everyone's OCs appear inn this first chapter, and I hope I didn't miss anybody. At the end, I'll be putting a disclaimer telling who owns what OCs, proving that I have permission to use them. ^v^ [Edit: Oh, and I will still be accepting OCs as Minions/Heroes/Heroines for the next chapter or two. ^_^]  
**

**Anyhoo, ENJOY! :D Hikaru-kun, you're adorable, you do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: *blushing* Arigato, Swaggy-chan. Swaggy-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven: Go 2: Chrono Stone, or most of these OCs. She does own her own OC, Inoshishi Chikai, though.**

**Daww, arigato~! XD**

* * *

**Inoshishi****Chikai's POV**

I peeked out from behind the tree where I was hiding. The people on the soccer field looked so happy, and I just couldn't understand it. _He_ told us sports were evil, and that they're not fun, and I'm inclined to agree with him. Of course if I didn't, there would be major consequences…

"Chikai!" I turned to the source of the quiet hissing.

"What?" I shot right back.

My best friend and superior crossed her arms. "Are you going to stare all day, or have you gathered the necessary data?"

I sighed, "I'm done, Akira-chan."

She nodded shortly. "Good. We should be getting back." And with that, she turned on her slim heel and walked briskly away.

I frowned at her quickly retreating form before scrambling after her. "Oi, Akira-chan, wait!" She ignored me as she kept on striding along, her royal blue hair swishing by her knees, the black streak down the left side shining in the glaring sun. She was not being her usual cheery self...

I hurried to catch up, putting my hands on my slender hips. "Is this because I woke you up this morning?"

She frowned as she turned her head slightly to look at me, her blue-green eyes betraying her answer. "Mebbe."

I groaned, "ugh, seriously, Akira-chan? I _apologized,_ okay? But _he_ told me to!"

She crossed her arms for a couple minutes before her sunny disposition gave in. "_Fine,_ I forgive you…"

I squealed and threw my arms around her. "Arigato, Akira-chan~!" She giggled and hugged me back. I loved hugs, and she loved hugs, so we gave a lot of people hugs very randomly. And, well, let's just say they don't all like it very much and leave it at that. I released her and we walked side by side, chattering happily.

We were all in a rather good mood, considering _he_ said that we would make our move soon. I began to skip as I talked with my best friend, my curly auburn hair bouncing around my waist. Akira grinned at me and followed suit, and to the people we passed, we looked like two happy, carefree jr. high students. Ha. Shows what they know.

Akira and I stopped in front an innocent apartment building and entered. Walking into the elevator, she pulled out a key and inserted it into a hidden keyhole. Turning the small metal object and pressing the 'basement' button, Akira sighed.

I smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Nervous?"

She nodded, turning her head so that her sea colored gaze met my hazel one. "Of course, I mean, what if _he_ doesn't think that I've prepared well enough?"

I chuckled, trying to reassure her. "_He_ would never think that, because you have prepared perfectly. I really think we're ready."

She smiled back at me, a bit more confidence on her face. "Arigato, Chikai-chan."

I pulled my long arm away and grinned. "No problem~!"

She took a deep breath and faced the doors of the elevator. I smiled at the girl who was a year younger than me, and yet we had been the best of friends for as long as I can remember. She jumped a little as the doors clanked open, and I could practically feel the uncertainty radiating off of her.

Nudging her a little, I whispered, "go get 'em, partner."

She smiled tightly at me before stepping off the elevator and walking down the hall to the left.

Sighing, I turned to the right and followed the underground corridor, trying to get to the training guild. I needed to work off some tension. On my way there, I received various looks from my teammates. Friendly from a couple, 'I'm so much better than you' from quite a few of them, and even disgust. Mentally I sighed. I was used to this by now. Being the lowest ranking agent wasn't easy, but I grew accustomed to it after a while. Funny that Akira managed to make it big, being the second-in-command and all.

I was stopped in the hallway by a couple of my superiors. One of them, a captain with short brown hair tied up into twintails with blue bows smirked at me. "So, what are you up to, maggot?"

I blinked slowly, trying not to show how much the common name stung. "I-I'm going to do some target practice, Captain Saeko."

The slightly shorter yet older girl narrowed her eyes at me, and I suppressed a shiver. Her odd orbs had always freaked me out a little bit. One of them was a beautiful pale purple, while the other was a striking shade of dark blue.

Her voice snapped me out of my temporary terror. "Oh, is that so~? Well then, by all means, carry on, maggot."

I, being the pushover that I am, merely nodded and hurried away. Behind me I heard one of her fellow captains, Youchi-san, giggle. "She's so pathetic…"

The third captain in the organization, Kurumi-san, also spoke as I left. "Indeed. I'm surprised _he_ even chose her at all."

Blinking back tears, I doubled my speed and shut my ears. Coming to the training grounds, I quickly pulled out one of my trusty throwing knives, and began to hit the targets, feeling instantly better. In here, I could be myself, not just Inoshishi Chikai, the fourteen year old laughingstock of the organization. It didn't matter how many things I did right, everybody needs someone to pick on, I guess. Too bad nearly everyone's person had to be me… including myself.

**Kiko Akira's POV**

I strolled down the corridor, trying not to let my hesitation show. _You'll be fine, Akira… you're ready._ Taking a deep breath, I knocked on _his_ office door.

"Come in." His misleadingly silvery voice sent chills down my spine, and I complied. I entered the enormous room, and saw him sitting at his desk, which wasn't much of a desk. It was more like a table in front of a veritable throne.

He stared at me, his deep purple eyes regarding me almost coldly. "Well, Kiko?"

I stood at attention. "All preparations are complete, Akechi-sama."

He smiled, and I felt a surge of joy. "Very good, Kiko. I will be ready for the news interruption in three hours."

I nodded, "of course, sir."

He waved a hand, his black sleeve almost covering the back of his hand. "You may go now, Kiko. You have proven yourself. I am pleased that I made you my General."

I nodded yet again, feeling rather like a bobble head. "Arigato gozaimasu, Akechi-sama!"

He let a ghost of a smile grace his angled features. "yes, now go, Kiko."

I turned and left the room, butterflies fighting in my stomach as if they were just _trying_ to make me throw up. Everything was coming together so nicely, and soon, all of us would have revenge. Well, I wasn't in it as much for revenge as some other people I could think of, but I was still immensely pleased. We'd show them! The world can't just treat us this way!

I wandered off to find Chikai, wondering where she went. I didn't see her as often as I would like these days, I mean, since we're so far apart on the organization's spectrum. As I walked, I heard a commotion, and I found the four captains arguing with the two colonels

"You just think you're better than everyone else!" Shiraki was in one of her moods again, her yellow eyes glinting dangerously.

Fenikkusu, a colonel, chuckled as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, if the shoes fits…"

Shiraki glared at the young man before her, and he just stood, arms crossed, a bored expression on his exceptionally good-looking face.

Saeko obviously wasn't going to stand for someone else acting better than her, so she spoke up. "Well, I think the shoes looks ridiculous."

Youchi cheered, her red eyes sparkling. "You show him, Saeko-san!"

The captain smirked vainly, and Fenikkusu rolled his sea green eyes. "Whatever you say, Saeko-san."

Mayuzumi, the quieter of the two colonels, looked between her equal and her subordinates, biting her lip.

Saeko glared at Fenikkusu, now as peeved as Shiraki. I figured it was about time for me to intervene. "Hey you guys."

They all jumped a little, then flushed guiltily. I put my hands on my hips. "No arguing, that's petty. Akechi-sama will be ready in about three hours, so get everyone to work."

All six of the officers nodded, "hai, Kiko-san!"

I clapped, "well then let's get to work~!"

**Inoshishi Chikai's POV**

I turned at the sound of the door opening. "Oh, konichiwa, Yamada-san."

The quiet, bossy girl regarded me coldly as she stepped into the training room. "Hello, Inoshishi-san."

I smiled warmly at the girl, who was my age. "Please, Yamada-san, I've told you, you can call me Chikai."

She shrugged, her long, wavy black hair shifting at the movement. "And I told you no," she said simply.

I nodded, slightly deflated. "O-Oh, hehe, right…" Wow, my normally cheerful personality completely failed me there.

Yamada pulled an arrow out of the quiver on her back and promptly ignored me as she began to shoot targets faster than lightning. I winced. Ugh, why did I have to compare it with lightning? I was gonna freak myself out. Shaking my head, I lifted my knife. The sound of the door again startled me, and I whirled around, surprised.

"I've been looking for you~!" Akira sang out as she entered.

Yamada sent an unemotional look in my best friend's direction, one that I interpreted as 'okay, you're loud and annoying me'. But, who knows, it could have meant 'I love kittens' for all I know, or something equally as untrue. Don't ask me how I know that's not true, you don't want to know. I'm just glad Kurumi-san wasn't there, or Yamada-san might not be here now…

Akira's voice pulled me out of my wonderings. "So, the plan is to go into action in less than three hours!" She jumped up and down excitedly, and I smiled.

"That's awesome, Akira-chan! Time to make the world pay." I was so serious when I said that, I think even Yamada raised an eyebrow.

Akira dragged me with her, "come on, you have to help prepare!"

As we were leaving, she called out, "you too, Yamada!"

The girl sighed and followed us reluctantly.

**Yamazaki Honoka's POV**

I ran up the field, calling out, "pass, Sora-kun, pass!"

Togo Sora's spikey blazing red hair looked like it was on fire in the afternoon sunlight, the tips tinged with black. He nodded and kicked me the soccer ball, and I received it perfectly. "Arigato, Sora-kun~!"

As I took off up the field again, I heard him say quietly, "sure, no problem, Honoka-san."

I was about to score a goal when I heard a voice off the field calling, "oi, you captain-kind-of-person there!"

I stopped abruptly and turned to see the source of the calling was a boy with oddly swirled brown hair, waving his arms around.

Brushing the little brown braids that fell beside my face out of my eyes, I went over to him, curiosity in my light blue eyes. "Hai?"

The boy smiled, "konichiwa! I'm Matsukaze Tenma, captain of Raimon's soccer team! I saw all of you guys playing and I was wondering, would you like to come play with us?"

I turned and swept my gaze over the field in the park, taking in all of my friends. "Um, sure~!"

I yelled across the patch of grass, "ne, mina-san, Raimon's soccer team wants to play us~!" They all cheered and came running over, glad for someone to play a real match against.

I flipped my lengthy brown ponytail back over my shoulder, the light blue tips brushing the back of my knees. "Well then, let's go!"

Tenma nodded and led the way to Raimon's soccer field. I felt a presence beside me, and a voice whispered, "you can't let this distract from the mission, Honoka."

I turned to look at the girl beside me, the curly ends of her long, dark green ponytail swishing as she walked. I smiled, "I won't. It's just a harmless soccer game and besides, if _they_ were going to move today, we would have heard from the rest."

She nodded, her bright yellow eyes betraying the fact that she wasn't certain. But, in an instant, she was back to her usual loud, bubbly self. "Oi, Tifa-chan, wait up~!"

And with that, she ran off to the quiet, dark haired girl, who shifted her rectangular glasses as they talked. Tifa's black jacket had a blue star emblazoned on the back, and I briefly wondered why she always wore it.

I looked over as we walked and saw Shuzen conversing with Sora, his long, white hair blinding in the sunlight, even with the blonde and black streaks to tone it down.

I glanced the other way and saw a scarlet ponytailed girl talking softly to another girl, who was tying back her long, white hair into two low ponytails. I wandered over to talk with the two. "What's up, Akara-chan and Haruka-chan~?"

Akara smiled shyly, the corners of her violet-purple eyes crinkling slightly. "N-Not much, Honoka-chan."

Haruka grinned cheekily, her icy-blue eyes glinting. "If by not much you mean we're discussing how cute you think that Tenma kid is, then you're spot on, Akara-chan!"

Akara blushed deeply, "H-Haruka-chan!"

I laughed with Haruka, enjoying the beautiful day and not letting the weight of my job pull me down. I had to be alert, even if the rest of our group wasn't here.

"Here we are!" Tenma stopped by the school field, and I heard Haruka catch her breath at the sight of a brown haired youth, coming our way along with the other players. Inwardly I giggled. And she had been teasing Akara about a crush? This must be the guy that she saw the info on and has been unable to stop thinking of since.

My observations were cut short by my own breath catching in my slim throat. There he was. Kirino Ranmaru, Raimon's ace defender. Speaking of girls who saw a guy's data and he's been stuck in their head since… wow. He looked much better in person, his salmon pink low pigtails moving as he strode gracefully.

Tenma was chattering to his teammates and my friends were introducing themselves when I frowned. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut…

Suddenly, everyone's phones and tablets started beeping from over on the bench and in their pockets.

A sweet-looking girl with a dark blue bob, probably one of Raimon's managers, glanced at the tablet in her hand and screamed. I ran over to her and peered over her shoulder, my heart sinking. It was happening. And they still hadn't shown up yet.

**Kiko Akira's POV**

I grinned smugly as I prepared to hit the button. Soon, electronics the world over will be beeping and displaying this live message, instantly translated into hundreds of languages. I mean, there's no point in taking over the world if they can't understand what you're doing, am I right?

Akechi-sama sat in his enormous chair, stroking a fluffy white kitten. Whatever was up with the mastermind and that cat, I had no idea. He was almost never seen without it. He glanced at me, his black hair perfectly styled in it's low spikes. "Are we ready, Kiko?"

I nodded, trying to bottle up my excitement in front of my only superior. "Hai~!"

He smiled sadistically. "Well then, let's begin."

I nodded and extended my slim, pale finger to push the yellow flashing button. It turned the camera on and interrupted the cell and t.v. waves to present this video.

Akechi smiled coldly. "Konichiwa, citizens of this lovely planet earth. I am someone that you probably don't know exists, like it always has been. I am on the air to inform you that I will be seizing control of the world quite soon. My people have infiltrated every government on the planet, and I will give them the command to take over within forty-eight hours. If you do not comply meekly, they will kill you, and many of your people."

He paused for dramatic effect and narrowed his purple eyes, sending chills down even my spine. "And to all sport players, beware; I will be obliterating all that you stand for. If you give in to the reality quietly, we will not harm you. Much. Anyone who opposes us is making themselves a dangerous enemy. That would not be the wisest thing you could do. Think about your families."

And with that, I hit the button again, watching the camera power down. Akechi looked at me, expectancy in his eyes. "Well, how was it?"

I smiled, sensing his need for an ego fluffing. "Very terrifying, your honor."

He smiled smugly, "yes, I am, aren't I? Well, we'll see how they all like that."

I nodded, feeling my own lips tugging at me for a smile. "Hai!"

**Yamzaki Honoka's POV**

"That's horrible!" Aoi was staring in horror at her tablet, and the rest of the group was silent. I sighed. Why did it have to happen now? Where _are_ they?!

"Honoka," I turned to see Sora, concern in his ruby eyes. "I thought this wasn't supposed to happen yet…"

"You guys _knew_ about this?!" The boy with the brown hair that Haruka was eyeing asked in disbelief.

I sighed and nodded as I tried to remember the young man's name. "Yes, Shindou Takuto, but it's a very long story…"

His jaw dropped, and he stared at me incredulously. "H-How did you know my name?!"

I groaned. Why did he have to be so suspicious?

Tenma''s voice interrupted my response, "well, I'm not going to let them get away with it! I'll stand up for soccer no matter what!"

I smiled. We knew this kid would be a strong ally. "Arigato, Tenma-san."

Kirno frowned, his aquamarine eyes holding confusion. "Arigato? For what?"

I stuttered, at a loss for words. "I-I-I, W-Well…" Oh great, I'd blown our cover. Where _are_ they, anyway?!

Akane, another one of the managers, pointed at the sky. "There's something going on."

I looked up and cheered in relief at the sight of the rainbow splotch among the few clouds. The Raimon people ignored me, because they were too busy gaping at the sky.

Pretty soon, a large blue and yellow bus emerged from the wormhole, and our new friends gasped. Sora put a hand on my shoulder. "They're finally here."

I nodded, tearing up. "Yeah, it's about time…"

The vehicle came flying down to rest on the soccer field, and the doors opened. A boy with light green hair that rather resembled a rabbit's ears poked his head out. "Yo, mina."

I sighed in exasperation, "Fei! What took so long?"

The slim boy shrugged, "we didn't know when exactly, so stop complaining. And besides, you could say it took about two-hundred years."

I giggled at his joke, "that was really lame, Fei. It took us just as long to come back here, you know."

A shorted figure appeared next to Fei, and Haruka grinned and ran forward. "Wondaba!"

Clark Wonderbot smiled at his friend. "Yo, Haruka!"

A shriek sounded behind me, and I turned to see a Raimon defender, what was his name, Kariya Masaki, gaping at Wondaba. "I-It's a bear!"

Wondaba crossed his stubby arms. "Hmph. A bear, indeed."

Haruka raised a finger, "Wondaba, not now."

The blue android bear nodded, "you're right, Haruka. Come on, mina!"

Shindou held up a hand, "whoa whoa, wait a minute. What's going on here? How do you all know about this controlling psycho?"

"Perhaps we can explain."

I turned around to face the caravan again and grinned. "Saryuu!"

The white haired boy gave me a thumbs-up. "It's been a while, boss. Mina."

Shuzen stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm so glad to see you, Saryuu!"

His friend took his hand and shook it cordially. "Right back atcha, Shuzen-kun!"

A female voice spoke from behind Saryuu. "Ahem, we would like to leave the caravan, Saryuu."

Saryuu scratched his head sheepishly as he moved aside. "Eto, right…"

Shuzen stepped back, especially since the figure in the doorway was Beta. "B-Beta!" He blushed a little, and desperately tried to hide it.

I rolled my eyes slightly, but my comment was interrupted by a snarky, self-important voice from beside Beta. "Well, it looks like we have a lot of work to do. I say we get started, right, Alpha?"

The boy he addressed nodded, his violet hair bouncing. "Yes."

Gamma chuckled, "smart."

Fei looked serious as he announced, "we have news. And it's not good. But, for now, let's explain ourselves to these people."

He turned to Raimon and smiled cordially. "Hello, my name is Fei Rune. All of us that you've just met and seen are from the future."

The entire soccer team's jaws dropped simultaneously. "E-Eh?!"

* * *

**And there you have it! Don't forget to leave a review with what you thought~! :) Now, I have to go get ready to go to the dentist... :'( I don't wanna go to that evil place! :/ Oh well, I need it. Here comes the OC disclaimer.**

**I do not own the following characters:**

**Mizashi Haruka, she belongs to Mizashi Haruka.**

**Kiko Akira, she belongs to Kiko Akira.**

**Saeko Nanami, she belongs to fumidori.**

**Shiraki Ayano, she belongs to OblivionWings.**

**Mayuzumi Yasuna and Koutetsu Ami, they belong to Shiranai Atsune.**

**Youchi Harumi, she belongs to Sky with Flames.**

**Shuzen Yukihime, he belongs to APHLync13.**

**Yamazaki Honoka, she belongs to Soccers Heart.**

**Togo Sora, he belongs to footballfanatic.**

**Tsukino Tiffany (Tifa), she belongs to Tvozee.**

**Hanaraki Akara, she belongs to SapphireSpade.**

**Yamada Mai, she belongs to StarAngels.**

**Kurumi Tokisaki, she belongs to Shoujiki Shouji.**

**Akechi Kunisada, The Mastermind, he belongs to my twin sister, OhSoSwaggy-chan.**

**Fenikkusu, he belongs to my older sister.**

**And I think that's about it. Review, mina-san~! ^v^**

**Ja ne!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	3. Chapter Two: Another Visitor

**Hello again, mina-san~!**

**Here it is, the next installment of SSD! :) I really hope you like it all, and there are some new OCs, but I don't know if they're all in this chapter or not... XD I'll list them at the bottom like the last ones. And just soya know, not all OCs will appear in every chapter. ^v^**

**Chikai: AAHHH, Swaggy-chan!**

**What's wrong, personification of me?**

**Chikai: You changed my personality!**

**Oh, I only tweaked it for the purposes of this story, Chikai-chan...**

**Chikai: I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES!**

***sweatdrop* Calm down and do the disclaimer.**

**Chikai: Swaggy-chan does not own IE:G2CS, or most of the OCs in this story. However, she does own me and BOTH of my personalities...**

**Enjoy, mina~! :D**

* * *

**Yamazaki Honoka's POV**

"Sugoi…" Tenma sat in awe, while most of the rest of Raimon's soccer club sat silently, processing what I had just told them.

"Now, not all of us are from the future, although most of us are. For example, Tifa-chan's not from the future, but we recruited her and her friend, Yukimura Hyouga. And Damacles and Haruka are also from this timeline. And Shuzen-kun…"

I caught a dangerous look from the gentleman in question, his mismatching eyes gleaming, and grinned sheepishly. "Ehehe, well, he doesn't like to talk about it."

Shindou looked surprised. "You mean Yukimura knows about all this?!"

I nodded, "oh sure. Why, d'ya know him or somethin'?"

Kirino spoke up, "yeah, he's a good friend of ours. We met him when we played a match against Hakuren."

I blushed slightly as he spoke, and I watched the way his eyes looked so thoughtful, but then I felt a nudge in my rib cage and looked beside me on the couch in Raimon's soccer club room.

Ami rolled her sun-colored eyes and whispered, "stop staring and say something!"

I chuckled, and whispered back, embarrassed. "Eto, right. Gomen."

"Never underestimate the power of soccer in this age, huh?"

A boy in the group who looked quite young nodded, "right, Yamazaki-san!"

I smiled at the cheerful boy, trying to remember his name. He had blueish purple hair and dark eyes that held a sweet, childlike innocence. Ugh, what's his name?! Oh, that's right, Kageyama Hikaru!

I nodded amusedly. "You sure love soccer don't you, Kageyama-san?"

The boy cringed uncomfortably and muttered, "eto, could you please call me Hikaru, Yamazaki-san?"

I was slightly confused, but agreed nonetheless. "Of course, Hikaru-san."

A voice from across the room caught my attention, and I looked for it's owner. In the doorway stood a boy slightly older than me, whose chin-length dark brown hair was tousled, even the light green bangs.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he spoke, "getting all comfy and friendly, are we?"

I held in a sigh at his usual blunt and honest manner. "Kaito-san, I thought I sent you to gather intel!"

The spy held up his hands, cyan eyes shining in his light brown face. "Relax, boss, you did. I'm done."

I was surprised. "Done? That fast?"

He nodded. Ugh, that boy needs to change his wardrobe. No matter how many times I tell him, he doesn't listen! Someone's bound to notice a guy that _always_ wears olive green bermuda shorts, white socks with dark red _sandals_ and a dark blue tee shirt with a light blue bolt of lightning across the front. Not very sneaky at all, if you ask me, but he always comes through in the end.

His voice pulled me out of my critique of his wardrobe. "Yeah. I saw the General and her pet low-ranking agent spying on these guys," he gestured to Raimon as he continued. "so I followed them."

I grinned, clapping my hands with glee. "Well done, Kaito-san! And where are they now?"

He frowned, "actually, they went inside the apartment on Fourth street and when I got inside, they were gone."

Haruka spoke from her seat beside Kariya Masaki, an old friend of hers. "But that's good info, Kaito-san, I mean, that just confirms that they're in there somewhere."

She turned to me, a serious look in her wintry blue eyes. "Honoka-chan, I would like permission to take Kaito-san and Shirozaki-san to check it out."

I glanced over at Shirozaki, who was sitting in uncharacteristic silence, green eyes thoughtful. I frowned, crossing my arms as I thought. "Well, I don't like the thought of all our spies being gone at once… how about you and Akara go? Then you've got an undercover specialist, and if you see anyone, it may be her chance to get in."

Haruka nodded, "that'll work. C'mon, Akara-chan, we can talk more about that _cute kid_ on the way~!"

Akara blushed as she followed her friend out the door, protesting. "I-I never should have told you that, Haruka-chan!"

I giggled and Hamano, one of Raimon's players, raised an eyebrow. "What're they talking about?"

I shook my head, "it's nothing. Come in and sit, you've done well, Kaito-san."

Kaito nodded and entered the club room, pausing for a moment as his gaze fell on Aoi. Blushing slightly, he dropped down beside Sora. "A-Arigato. Anything for the boss!"

Gamma interrupted from his seat beside the ever-unemotional Alpha. "Yeah yeah, rub it in our faces that none of us were picked to be head honcho, Kaito."

Kaito shrugged nonchalantly, "hey, it's not my fault you're too stuck-up to be a leader, Gamma."

I facepalmed. Man, that boy's honest nature got him in trouble sometimes! Gamma looked fit to be tied as he opened his mouth to retort, and I held up my hand, "gentlemen! Please, no petty arguing. Let's get back to work!"

Everyone voiced their agreement with me and stood, except for Gamma. He crossed his arms, huffing, and sunk down lower in his seat. I just rolled my eyes. That boy needs to get over himself before he drives all of us crazy.

The door burst open suddenly, and Haruka and Akara burst in. "Bad news, mina-san!" Haruka puffed, panting for breath.

Akara took over from her friend, "we just saw another wormhole. And the person that exited from it is _not_ here to help us."

**Kiko Akira's POV**

I crossed my arms, biting my lip. _This _was one of the guys that Akechi-sama had been waiting for? He was kinda arrogant.

He grinned smugly at something Fenikkusu said, and announced, "I thought you'd say that."

I gritted my teeth. Yeah, this might get annoying… but I'll have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he's not always like this…

Fenikkusu chuckled, putting a hand to smooth his flame-esque hair. No, seriously, it looks like fire. It sticks up like fire, it's red like fire, and it has yellow streaks. If that doesn't sound like fire, then I have my elements wrong.

The head colonel put an arm around the newcomer's burly shoulders and said, "I think I'm gonna like you, Zanark Avalonic!"

Zanark tossed one of his weird, thick strings of dark green hair tied into orbs the size of bowling balls. "Hai."

Sighing, I broke up the friendly, albeit snobby exchange. "Akechi-sama is ready to see you, Zanark-san."

He shifted his deep red gaze to me, and I stood tall, unwilling to be intimidated. He nodded, "alright." And then Fenikkusu and he set off for the master's office.

I stuck out my lower lip, thinking. "Ah, I remember! I have to go find Chikai-chan~!"

And then I set off skipping down the hall, brightly illuminated with fluorescent lighting. Humming happily to myself, I rounded a corner and skidded to a halt.

In the corridor ahead of me, the four nearly inseparable captains were conversing with… Chikai.

Saeko quirked an eyebrow at my bestie, "oh, is that so, _maggot_?"

Chikai stared at the ground, biting her sparkly-glossed lip. "Hai…"

I stomped over to stand in front of my friend, hands on my slim hips. "What's going on here?"

Kurumi smiled at me, her exotic black eyes exuding sweetness as she fingered the red handkerchief she always wore on her left arm. "Oh, Kiko-san, hi. We're just having a nice conversation with Inoshishi-san here, isn't that right, Inoshishi-san?"

Chikai didn't raise her head, and inwardly I sighed. I needed to give this girl some self-confidence lessons.

"Well, this conversation is officially _over_. Come on, Chikai." And with that, I grabbed her thin wrist and dragged her with me back down the corridor to my office.

"Chikai, when will you learn that you can just tell them to stop?!" I asked her, exasperated.

She shrugged, nervously twirling a curly lock of hair. "I-I don't know… they don't mean badly, I'm sure…"

I facepalmed. "Seriously? Not everyone is wonderful, sweet and kind like me."

She giggled, and I grinned playfully, "and you too, of course. Now, come on, Akechi-sama has a job for you."

She raised an eyebrow curiously, "what is it?"

I grinned evilly as I told her, "you get to have a little fun."

**Inoshishi Chikai's POV**

I squirmed happily, trying not to give away my position. This is gonna be awesome! I fingered the communication device on my ear. I was raring to go. Time to show those future dwellers who've come back in time just to ruin our plans who's boss.

I heard the voice of Captain Youchi in my earpiece. "You can go." Grinning, I stood and walked forward towards the Raimon soccer field, trying to look like my old, innocent, happy self. Tch, innocence. Such a thing is rare nowadays, and it's so hard to protect. I kinda miss being so naive…

"Konichiwa." I smiled at the Raimon midfielder who addressed me, his purpley-red hair up in two weird, short ponytail thingies which were being frazzled by the wind. Well, good for me I'd put my hair in a braid~!

"Konichiwa, Hayami Tsurumasa."

His dark eyes widened, and he took a step back. "H-H-How do you...? Are you from the future too?! H-Here, just a minute, let me get one of the crazies." And with that, he ran off toward the benches.

I subdued a giggle. Okay, he didn't seem to be handling this very well.

"Konichiwa, miss. Who are you?"

I whirled around to see a boy who looked very young, and had purple hair that looked a little bit like crab pincers in the front. Heehee. But his eyes… that sweet ignorance… I thought nobody... Shaking these thoughts from my head I smiled.

"Konichiwa. I am someone you don't want to tangle with."

He laughed, a gentle sound that made me want to join him. "I don't know about that. You seem really nice!"

I was taken aback. Didn't this kid know who I was? _Everybody_ knew who I was, at least of those future weirdos. Wait, how come I didn't know about him? I'd never seen any data on this player.

He held out his hand, "I'm Kageyama Hikaru, but you can call me Hikaru!"

I blinked at the thin, pale hand that waited, unwavering in the space between us. Tentatively I reached out and shook his hand, "Inoshishi Chikai."

I heard a growl in my ear, "Inoshishi-san, you're jeopardizing your mission! Stop giving away your identity and find Yamazaki."

I frowned as I muttered, "fine, Youchi-san…"

Hikaru cocked his head, "nani?"

I smiled sheepishly and waved my hands in front of me frantically, "oh, nothing!"

He looked at me for a moment before shrugging. "Okay!"

I gaped at the scrawny kid. He seriously believed me? Wow, he _was_ naive.

My inner confusion was swiftly blown away when I heard the object of my mission behind me, "Inoshishi Chikai!"

I turned around, grinning as maliciously as I could. "Ah, there you are, Yamazaki-san."

The brunette crossed her arms, frowning. "What do you want?"

I wagged a pale finger at her, "tsk tsk, Yamazaki-san, you're being very demanding."

She quirked an eyebrow, "should I not be?"

I pulled my shoulders upward in a shrug, "I don't know, you tell me."

She let out a frustrated sigh, "ugh, that's what I was DOING!"

Smiling, I suppressed a giggle, "I know."

She rolled her eyes, "whatever. We're done here."

I looked behind her and saw several people watching us. I recognized Shuzen Yukihime, his weirdo mis-matching eyes gleaming. Beside him was Kazeryu Hayabusa, in his younger form, I noticed.

"No, we're not."

My authoritative tone made her pause and turn back, looking curious. "Oh, we're not?"

I nodded, "I have a message for you, Yamazaki-san."

Hikaru interrupted, "wait, Chikai-san, you're _evil?_"

I ignored him, showing no emotion, something I had become good at since I joined Akechi-sama.

Yamazaki crossed her arms, "well then, out with it, messenger."

I stood tall as I recited, "you all better stop what you're doing, or you will pay the consequences. Defying Akechi-sama will result in much pain and anguish."

A boy stepped up behind Yamazaki, and I briefly thought that he looked like Akira's type. His light green eyes were defiant. "We'll never stop, no matter what you say!"

I glared at this new problem, answering, "if you do not stop, then we will do away with you, starting with your most vulnerable and sweet members."

I purposely glared at a girl with a scarlet ponytail, who shrank back slightly. I then moved my menacing look to a girl with shoulder length black hair and glasses, and she reached out to grab the arm of her nearest friend, a girl with white hair who looked like she wanted to murder me.

Lastly, I turned my gaze to Hikaru, and he looked so scared… I just wanted to reach out and tell him that's it's alright, I'm not really a monster. I wanted to protect him, even though he's on their side, but I knew I couldn't. There was nothing I could do, he would just have to hate me.

I blinked and flitted my hazel stare back to Yamazaki, who looked fit to burst with anger.

I left her with one last thing. "Don't say we didn't warn you."

And with that I walked away, intensely aware of the silence I left behind. I heard a buzzing in my earpiece, then Youchi said, "well done, Inoshishi."

I didn't answer, holding back a sob as a single tear slid down my cheek. So much for fun. I _am_ a monster.

Kiko Akira's POV

Chikai was still gone on her mission, and I was stuck here. In this stupid room, babysitting the freaky new guy as his new pal taught him how we do stuff.

Zanark sat on an armchair in the lobby, chatting it up with Fenikkusu. Why Akechi-sama put me on duty watching Zanark was beyond me. Fenikkusu seemed to be taking care of him just fine.

"So you really broke out of Mugen Prison?!" Fenikkusu seemed fascinated.

Zanark nodded proudly, "of course. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Fenikkusu scratched his head sheepishly, "eto, right…"

I sank lower in my plushy chair boredly when the automatic door opened, revealing a slim girl with a dark blonde ponytail, her wispy bangs framing her pale face.

She looked startled. "Oh! I didn't expect anyone to be here…"

She glanced nervously around and blushed when her hazel gaze landed on Fenikkusu. "K-Konichiwa, Fenikkusu-sama."

Fenikkusu, the big flirt, grinned charmingly at her. "Konichiwa, Hashibami-san."

I tried really hard not to roll my eyes. Everyone knew the poor girl was hopelessly in love with the charismatic colonel.

The quiet girl glanced around at each of us, her mouth opening and closing like she wanted to say something. Finally, she whispered, "gomennasai," and left the room hurriedly.

Zanark jerked his head in the direction of the entrance, "and who was that?"

Fenikkusu smiled, "that, my good fellow, was Akechi-sama's younger sister, Hashibami."

Zanark nodded, his crazy hair moving scarily. "Ha, I thought you'd say that."

Finally I could stay quiet no longer. "No you didn't!"

He turned to me, looking slightly startled. Ha, obviously he hasn't heard much about me. "Yes, I did!"

I jumped lightly to my feet, putting my hands on my hips. "No, you _didn't_, you just say that to sound smart and cool!"

The burly young man stood also, towering over me. "That is NOT true!"

Fenikkusu leapt nimbly to stand between us, hands outstretched. "Now now, let's not fight. If you do say that to sound smart and cool, Zanark-san, then it totally works."

Pacified for now, the guest from the future sat back down, tossing his hair. "Of course, I knew you'd say that."

I groaned loudly in frustration. "ARGH, that's _it_! I'm outta here!"

And then I stomped to the exit and stood on the threshold. "Sayonara, _Zanark-san._"

And I wished that I could slam electric doors.

* * *

**And there you have it! Don't forget to leave a review about how you liked it! Oh, and OC submissions are officially CLOSED. I don't need any more OCs. ^_^**

**Akechi: ****Evil will reign supreme forever and ever!**

**Ehem. Forgive the RUDE interruption from my twin's OC, the mastermind.**

**Akechi: I'm evil, I'm allowed to be rude. And you didn't capitalize Mast-**

**And now for the OC disclaimer! XD**

**The following OCs do not belong to me, although I have permission to use them.**

**Kaito Hanamori, he belongs to Zentauria.**

**Damacles Reojinn, he belongs to Ghosthunter Slayer**

**Shirozaki Azul, he belongs to FourthMind.**

**Kazeryu Hayabusa, he belongs to shadowmwape.**

**Hashibami, she belongs to my twin sister, OhSoSwaggy-chan.**

**That's all! I hope to hear from y'all soon~! ;)**

**Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	4. Chapter Three: More is Revealed

**HI MINA-SAN!**

**So, I'm really sorry for taking so long, I recently discovered that I have this weird thing called 'a life', and it's been getting in my way. XP Heehee. I will try to update my stories at least once a week, so we'll see how that turns out. :) So anyhoo, here's the next installment of SSD, and I hope you like it~! :D Also, there's a poll on mah profile that y'all should check out. ^_- Heehee. Chikai-chan!**

**Chikai: Hai!**

**Disclaimer~!**

**Chikai: *sighs* Swaggy-chan does not own IE:Go! 2 Chrono Stone, or most of these OCs. But she does own me and someone else...**

**That's enough, Chikai, sheesh, no spoilers!**

**Chikai: O.o**

**So here it is, and enjoy mina!**

* * *

**Saeko Nanami's POV**

I peered around the corner, making sure no one was near the elevator. With all the new arrivals at HQ, it was hard to get any time alone, without all these low-lives trying to talk. They were just _asking_ to be humiliated. Tch, and they all deserved it.

I approached the elevator and pushed the button, not a trace of my impatience showing on my cold, ever calculating face. The metal doors slid open soundlessly, and I stepped in and pressed the glowing button that would take me back to the surface, equally silent. My head tilted upwards, as was prone to doing sometimes, but there was no sky in the electric lift.

I sighed. _Why underground?_ When I heard the _ding_ that signaled the doors were about to open, I was ready to get off the elevator. When I stepped out, a young couple with a little child were waiting to board, and they regarded me warily. I narrowed my eyes and left, finally crossing the threshold to the front steps. People always looked at me like that. I'm not sure why, maybe it's my bitter demeanor, maybe it's my eyes, I don't know. I actually rather liked my eyes, having two different colored irises is cool, it makes me different.

Scanning the dark town, I sighed. There had to be somewhere… then I saw it. A steel tower, on a hill right towards the center of the bustling city. Quickly I shoved through a group of drunk teenagers on the sidewalk and made my way to it. As I climbed the metal ladder, I grinned in anticipation. Finally, I would spend some time out in the open air, with the vast sky, full of brilliant lights… I pulled my petite self up onto the iron platform and lay on my back, staring longingly up at the endless pool of sparkling entities. Stargazing had always been one of my favorite hobbies, even when… Ugh, no, no horrible thoughts tonight. After being closed up underground, it was wonderful to be up here, breathing the late night scent.

A voice behind me startled me, making me jump into a sitting position. "Yo."

I blinked at the boy standing at the top of the ladder, a gentle smile on his pale face. "H-Hello."

He chuckled softly, a slightly amused expression in his dark violet eyes. "Gomennasai, miss. I didn't mean to startle you."

I shook my head, "no, it's fine."

He looked a little taken aback by the cold edge to my voice, and I smiled just a little bit. "Sorry. That's just kinda the way I am."

He nodded, and I noticed that he wore odd black goggles on top of his head, over spiked white hair with weird little locks hanging by his ears, looking rather like lightning bolts. "Oh, alright then. May I come up?"

Wordlessly I nodded, and laid back down, gazing at the sky relaxedly.

He sat beside me, and there was a comfortable silence for a little while. All of a sudden, I realized with a start that he hadn't said anything about my mis-matching eyes. Well, maybe he was being polite…

"The sky is so beautiful at night."

I turned my head to look at him, and he had a far-away look settled on his features. I nodded, responding without even really thinking. "Yeah. It just makes you forget…"

He grinned at pointed up at a spot in the vastness of the darkness. "Look, it's Lyra!"

I blinked, surprised, He knew constellations? After he lowered his arms, I had an inner argument with myself. On the one hand, I was a very closed-off person, I didn't really, well, _socialize_ for fun, I just beat down my subordinates and tolerated my superiors. But, on the opposite hand, I dunno, there was just something about this guy… he seemed so interesting. And plus, he was pretty attractive. I felt my ears burn. Wait, did I just think that?!

I found myself speaking, talking about the stars, and constellations, and he just sat there, watching me and listening, a smile on his face. I shocked myself. I was never this open with anybody. But for some reason, I don't know, I almost trusted him. Not quite, but almost. It was so comfortable, just chatting with him, that I let my guard down.

We talked for a couple hours, and then he said, "you know, you have beautiful eyes…"

I gasped and glanced over at him, completely taken aback. "Y-You really think so?!"

He nodded, "of course. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

I blushed and looked back up at the stars.

All of a sudden, he laughed. "Ne ne, we've forgotten something important!"

I looked at him quizzically, my brown twintails swishing as I cocked my head. "And what is that?"

The white haired boy grinned sheepishly. "Introductions!"

We both laughed. I can't believe we'd completely skipped something that, um… critical. He held his hand out, "Saryuu Evans, at your service."

I grasped his hand firmly in a handshake, "Saeko Nanami."

Saryuu's previously blushing face paled, and his hand went limp.

"Saryuu-san?" I let go of his hand as he scooted backward, a horrified look on his face.

"Y-Y-You're Captain Saeko!"

I sat up and glared at him. "Who are you? What do you know?!"

Saryuu blinked, "I'm one of the people from the future. And I'm here to ruin everything you guys stand for."

I narrowed my eyes, "you were here to spy on me."

He shook his head, his bangs falling into his face. "No, I wasn't. But… Saeko, I… I have to go."

I watched sadly as he hopped down to the ladder and disappeared into the vast darkness below me. I banged my fist down onto the hard metal that I sat upon. _I'm such an idiot! Why did I _do _all that?! _He'd tricked me. I pulled my knees up to my chin and lay my head on them, cursing myself. But I still couldn't get the handsome guy out of my head. _What is wrong with me?_

**Yamazaki Honoka's POV**

"The wormholes have been getting more frequent. They're definitely getting help."

I groaned and laid my head down on my arms, exhausted. Akechi Kunisada's organization must have found a way to communicate with people from the future, and gain their help. That was the only explanation.

Ami spoke again, and I listened to my second-in-command, despair filling me. "It's not long before they carry out their threat. We should keep an eye on everyone. Nobody should go anywhere alone."

I nodded, my face still planted in the crooks of my elbows. The usually sweet, bubbly girl was being serious for once, and I had to agree with what she said.

"I think we should challenge them."

I lifted my head to look at my advisor. "Eh? But Shuzen-kun, challenge them to what? These people are violent, and trained in combat."

Shuzen closed his cat-like eyes, and you'd never guess that one was red and the other was purple. "I know. That's why we challenge them to soccer, before things get ugly."

"That's a great idea. And Tifa-chan says that they are well-versed in the ways of soccer. They've had a strict training regime." Yukimura spoke, and I could tell the quiet Tifa had just been whispering to him, and he was relaying info for her, which I thought was sweet.

Haruka nodded in confirmation, "yes, they do. Tifa and I have been digging stuff up on them, and it turns out Akechi works his people hard. For all his sport hating, he sure knows what he's doing."

A younger girl spoke coldly from across the conference table, her peachy blonde hair almost covering her left eye, which happened to look rather like a dark red dragon's eye. "Of course he does. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer."

I winced, "you're right, Avaron-chan, but could you be a little less… eto… mean-sounding about it?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and her cousin spoke hastily from his seat beside her. "Gomen, Yamazaki-san, but that's just the way she is."

I groaned, "alright, if you say so, Einamu."

The door burst open, and Shirozaki ran in. "Has anyone seen Saryuu?!"

I glanced around the table. "Um, no."

Everyone else murmured their agreement. The white haired boy hadn't been at the meeting this morning, and he still hadn't shown up.

"Maybe he went out for a breather?" Akara shyly suggested.

Shirozaki frowned, not his usual, ehem, ridiculous self. "All night and all morning? We can't find him anywhere. Aoi and Midori went looking for him, and Nishiki insisted on going as well. Akane and Shinsuke are leading a full sweep of the Raimon grounds, but he's nowhere to be found."

I stood, eyebrows furrowed as I flipped my brown out of my worried sky blue eyes. "Okay, let's all look for him. It's not like Saryuu-kun to disappear like this. The meeting is adjourned."

All the people I had called together, ranked or not, stood also and began to leave the room.

I crossed my arms, deep in thought and panicking on the inside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw my oldest friend smiling reassuringly at me. "I'm sure he's fine, Honoka-san."

The corners of my lips lifted slightly, and I thanked him. "Arigato, Sora-kun. You always know just what to say. I appreciate it."

His ruby-red orbs blinked and he nodded, looking away. I might have imagined it, but I thought I saw him blush. "No problem!"

I shook the confusion from my mind, I do have a wild imagination, "okay. Let's go find Saryuu!"

He nodded and walked over to open the door for me. Such a gentleman.

"Honoka-san!"

I turned to see Kirino and Aoi running towards me, the latter calling my name frantically. I cocked my head, my ponytail swishing and hitting me in the elbow. "What's wrong?!"

Kirino shook his head, smiling a little. I felt my heart skip a beat at the gorgeous sight. "Nothing's wrong per say, Yamazaki-san. But we found Saryuu. And you may want to talk to him."

Exchanging a confused glance with Sora, I turned back to the pair. "Lead the way."

The four of us hurried to the soccer field, where I saw Saryuu sitting quietly on a bench, his elbows resting on his knees and his head hanging slightly. I sat beside him, and he didn't move a single smidgen.

Smiling, I asked him gently, "what's up, Saryuu-kun?"

His answer was so quiet, I nearly missed it. "I… I met Captain Saeko."

I gasped and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to make eye contact with me. "You did?! What did she do to you? Are you okay? Did they torture you?!"

He stared into his lap, hands now folded gently. "No, I-I'm fine, she didn't hurt me, exactly…"

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "well then, what happened?"

He lifted a watery gaze to meet mine, smiling ironically. "I-I'm in love with her!"

I blinked slowly, giving the information a second to process. Then I think I startled him as I began to giggle.

He looked at me sadly, eyebrows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

I immediately ceased to laugh and shrugged, "I dunno, just wanted to make you smile."

He rolled his eyes and I saw the corners of his lips twitch upward slightly. Yes! I did a little happy dance as everyone else looked at me oddly. I stopped and glared back up at them. "What? I'm happy, okay?!"

Aoi giggled at my hyperactive nature, and I patted Saryuu on the back. "Well, don't worry, dude, you'll see her soon."

He shook his head, "I think she hates me, now."

I shrugged, "too bad. Let's go, peeps!"

I jumped up and strolled to the conference room, all the other people who had been standing around following me after a moment. I grinned. Those villains surely weren't expecting this.

**Inoshishi Chikai's POV**

I jogged off the field, picking up a water bottle from the supply. Oh man, this training is even more intense than it was before we announced our plans for world domination. Funny how that worked out… After taking a quick drink, I hurried from the training room, trying not to curl up in a ball and cry. Curse that stupid Fenikkusu and his new sidekick, Zanark I'm-a-moron-ic. Avalonic. Whatever, they sound the same to me. Fenikkusu _knew_ I hated thunder and lightning, so they just _had_ to have Zanark use a lightning hissatsu to steal the ball from me and freak me out.

I swiped my sleeve across my eyes, staring at the black fabric. Once upon a time, I loved to dress in colors. The only time I would have worn black was at a funeral… No! I'm not allowed to think about before. I'm evil! _Evil!_ No more kittens, no more shopping malls, no more cupcakes… finally I lost it. I collapsed on the spot, which just so happened to be right inside my room, and sobbed. After I don't know how long of crying, I fell asleep.

"_Chikai-chan~!"_

_I turned to see my best and oldest friend, Kiko Akira, waving at me, a soccer ball tucked under her arm. _

"_Coming!" I sang out as I ran towards her. _

_She giggled, her purely royal blue hair waving in the wind. When I reached her, she linked her arm through mine and we chatted about the usual, school gossip, celebrities, boys. _

_Suddenly I bumped into someone and fell over, taking Akira with me. _

"_Ouch!" She complained as she rubbed her head tenderly. _

_I looked up to see a menacing man standing, and he was pulling something from his belt, a wild look in his eyes. "Must… kill…" I barely heard his words before I saw the gun. _

_Screaming, I scooted in front of Akira. She was a year younger than me, after all, so I should protect her! But just as I braced myself for the awful sound (not to mention feeling) of a gunshot, I heard a moan, and a very loud thud. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw a girl standing, jet-black hair cascading over her chest in twintails. She sheathed two katanas and smiled at me, her black eyes, strangely, showing no emotion. _

_I felt Akira move from behind me, eyeing the man horrifiedly. "I-Is he dead?"_

_The mysterious girl chuckled amusedly, "no, he isn't. I just used the hilt to knock him out, no harm done." She patted one of the swords that hung at her hip, an odd look on her face._

"_Aaaahhh!" A boy charged from the alleyway that the girl must have come from, wielding a broadsword wildly. _

"_Fenikkusu-kun." The girl put a hand out to stop him, but the fired-up boy couldn't stop himself and ran straight into her hand._

"_Ow…" He said, his voice muffled by the girl's slim hand. _

_The pretty girl turned to us, smiling. "Don't mind him, he's a baka."_

_The boy dropped his weapon and put his hands on his hips, "hey, no I'm not!" _

_He looked at us, obviously trying to pull off 'suave'. "Hello, ladies. I'm Fenikkus-"_

"_Stop it, moron! You'll scare them!" Another girl came up behind him and whacked him upside the head. _

_She bowed slightly to us as we still sat on the sidewalk, stunned, bits of her light blue hair falling out of a dark blue clip. "Gomennasai, girls. He can be kind of a baka."_

_Fenikkusu huffed, crossing his arms. "Argh, no I'm not!"_

_The two girls laughed, and the first one reached over to me, holding her hand out. "Here, let me help you." _

_I took the offered help gratefully, and when I was standing on my feet again, I looked over and saw Akira standing as well. She ran over and hugged me, exclaiming, "that was horrible!"_

_I nodded and squeezed her tightly before pulling back, staring curiously at the three strangers. _

"_Who are you guys?" Akira asked cheerfully, her blue green eyes holding pure innocence. _

_The first girl smiled, "I'm Tokiko Kurumi. This is Shiraki Ayano, and that meathead is Fenikkusu." _

_Fenikkusu protested, "I'm not a meathead!"_

_I ignored him as Akira giggled, since my mind was still working through our rescue. "W-Who are you guys? Why did you save us?"_

_Shiraki smiled gently, "We were just concerned for you two. Here, if you come join with us and aid our cause, you can make sure nobody else will be attacked like you, ever again."_

_I put a hand on my chin as I considered. "Well, we were about to go play soccer…"_

_Tokiko scowled, "soccer, tch."_

_Fenikkusu gave her a warning look, and she smiled pleasantly. "Are you two any good?"_

_I nodded energetically, "oh yeah! I'm pretty good, but you should see Akira-chan shoot a goal! I mean, she's always like wham! And then she's like kabam! And then-"_

"_Yes, I think we get it." Fenikkusu chuckled amusedly, and I blushed. Oops, rambling again~!_

"_Do you have anybody you guys play with?" Shiraki had an odd look on her face._

_I shrugged, "well, not really… nobody likes to play with us…"_

_Tokiko frowned, "that's because all those sport player are jealous. They don't want you around, and they never will!" _

_I was taken aback. Jealous? Naw, nobody's ever been jealous of little ol' me! Akira, on the other hand… yeah, I can see how they'd be envious of her. _

_Akira shook her head, "no, they'll accept us someday!"_

_Shiraki crossed her arms, "no, they won't. They hate you."_

_My eyes widened. H-Hated us?! No, nobody hates me… they're all my friends. Right?_

_Tokiko shrugged, "if that's what you wanna think, sure dear. But, if you join us, you can get revenge on them too! You won't regret it. Besides, you kind of owe us for saving you."_

_I exchanged a glance with my companion, who shrugged and nodded. I sighed, "alright. But first I have to go talk to my brother."_

_Tokiko nodded, "that's fine. Meet us on Fourth Street when you're ready."_

_I smiled and Akira agreed and turned to me. "I'm going home to get my stuff. Meet me here in an hour?"_

_I nodded and took off for my house. Upon entering, I was immediately tackled by a little bundle of adorableness. "Onee-chan~!"_

_I reached down and hugged my little five year old brother, tousling his dark blue hair. "Heya, big guy. How was school?"_

_He giggled cutely, gazing up at me with big hazel eyes, full of love. "Awesome! My teacher, Kazemaru-sensei, gave me a big 'A' on my ABC's~!"_

_I laughed, "you mean alphabet, Kirito-kun."_

_He grinned sheepishly, showing a couple more gaps where teeth were missing fromhis little mouth. "Heehee, yeah, that's what I meant~!"_

_I knelt down and squeezed him, "hey, Onee-chan's got something to tell you."_

_He cocked his little head, his unkempt hair falling in his face. "What is it?"_

_I brushed his bangs from his eyes and sighed, "she's going away for a while. But don't worry, Mama and Papa are here for you, and Onee-chan will be sure to visit!"_

_Kirito blinked back tears, "but WHY, Onee-chan! You promised we'd be together forever!"_

_I choked back my own sobs as I laid a hand on his chest. "And we will be. Remember our song."_

_He nodded, "You'll Be In My Heart."_

_I smiled tearfully, "yeah. Never forget, you'll be in my heart, and I'll be in yours."_

_He swiped a sleeve across his face and sniffed. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you to visit, Onee-chan!"_

_I gave him one more hug. "I'll come soon." _

_Going upstairs, I left a note for my parents and packed a bag of my most important stuff. Fingering my giraffe charm necklace, I pondered for a moment. Heading downstairs, I found Kirito sitting at the table, doing his little Pre-K homework. Reaching behind my neck, I brushed my auburn hair out of the way. "Ne, Kirito-kun."_

_He turned, and his face lit up like it always did when he saw me. "Oh, Onee-chan? Whatcha needin'?"_

_I giggled and pressed the silver chain into his hand. "To remember me."_

_He opened his little fist and gazed at the piece of jewelry for a moment before whispering, "it's your kirin."_

_I nodded, "yes, and you take care of Swaggy for me, okay?"_

_He nodded dutifully and put the necklace around his neck. "Hai! Your kirin, Swaggy-chan…"_

_I smiled at the giraffe charm's nickname. "I'm off now, Kirito-kun. See you!"_

_He waved wildly, "see ya, Onee-chan! Visit soon~!"_

_I waved back as I ran from the house, tears cascading down my face. I was leaving my family. This was not gonna end well. I loved them so much!_

_After meeting up with Akira-chan, we headed to Fourth Street, where Tokiko-san was waiting to escort us into the basement of an apartment building. It was dark, oh so dark. How did these people stay happy? _

* * *

_I sat in a room as a few other people filed out, a blank look on my face. Akira and I hadn't adjusted quite like these people hoped, so they put us in 'Evil 101' class. A funny name, really, but it changed my whole perspective on life. Everyone has evil in them, they're no longer the friends waiting to be had that they once were to me. Colors were all but forbidden, and mercy wasn't in our vocabulary. Whoops, just used it~! _

_I sighed as I left the room. This class should be called 'Monster Transformation 27'. Just because 27 is a cool number._

I sat up quickly, rubbing my head. Somehow I was on my bed, wait, how did I get there? Ugh, that dream… no, I was 'dreaming' memories. _Kirito-kun…_ It had been months since I'd been to see my sweet seven year old brother. For some reason, when I thought of him, an image flashed across my mind, of a boy with purple hair. _Hikaru-kun..._ I brushed away my tears and stood. There's no room in my life for tears right now. I stood shakily, and heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I grumbled to the empty space.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Tokiko.

I was startled. "C-Captain Tokiko! What's wrong?!"

She licked her lips, a sure sign that she was excited. "Suit up, Inoshishi-san. We've been challenged to soccer."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Some sakka action in the next chapter, yippee! ^v^ Now Chik- Chikai, what are you doing?**

**Chikai: *sobs* Still crying, you terrible person!**

**Wha, huh?! **

**Chikai: You separated me and my little brother!**

**Look, I'm sorry, but get over it.**

**Chikai: O.o**

**Anyway, there is one OC that didn't make her appearance until here, so here's her own personal disclaimer!**

**I do not own Yokoyama Avaron, she belongs to Asashin ojo. However I do have permission to use her~! :)**

**Hikaru: Don't forget to review, even if it's short. Swaggy-chan loves reviews, even if they're tiny. Although if you wanna write more, she won't complain, she loves them all~! **

**Awww, arigato! *glomps him* **

**Kirito: Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	5. Chapter Four: The Match Begins

**Hallooo, mina!**

**So here is the next chappie - some sakka action, yay~! :D This took me a little while, shwoosh, so much work... XD Btw, if you didn't send me descriptions for your OC's hissatsu techniques, then please do so. I need them for the next chapter. ^^**

**Oh, and I've been wanting to say that this takes place in an alternate universe where Raimon never went into the future or any of that stuff, and El Dorado and the Second Stage Children solved their own problems like mature people. :) Hehe.**

**I also got a couple requests for, when I say whose POV it's in, that I also put their rank/what side their on there. So I hope this helps with the confusion! (Ehehe, the requests were from my sisters... XD)**

**Aaaanyhoo, I hope you all like it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE:Go CS, or most of these OCs. However I do own my couple of OCs and this plotline. **

* * *

**Tokiko Kurumi [Captain, Bad Side]'s POV**

I knocked on the large oak door, and Akechi-sama's voice rang out, "enter."

I did as he commanded, closing the door quietly behind me. "You wanted me, sir?"

He regarded me coldly, as usual. It was rare to see him smile, even when he was feeling especially evil. But I heard that he had smiled several times before the plan was enacted, because he was feeling _so_ maniacal. But, it was just a rumor.

"I need the device, Tokiko-san."

I raised an eyebrow at his words, "sir?"

He blinked, unfazed. "I need the device. You know the one. The device you used on those girls a couple years ago. I want it back."

I reached into my pocket, grasping the object in question tightly. "But why, Akechi-sama? I like it."

He sighed, "you have not even turned it on since then, Tokiko-san. Besides, I want it for when we win this match. We would not want torturing the prisoners we take to be too easy, now would we?"

I shook my head emphatically, "no sir."

He held out his hand. "Well then."

I fished the black object out of my pocket and stared at it for a moment. Advancing slowly, I put the mind controller into his palm. The pretty little device that encouraged people's minds to do what you wanted them too. It's true, I'd only used it once, but I rather liked the thing.

Akechi-sama looked pleased, "thank you. You may go."

I turned and left slowly, upset that he took my little device, but excited for the soccer game. This girl was gonna show them! And then we would take captives, and our cause will be furthered. I smiled maliciously in the empty hallway. This was gonna be epic.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Tokiko-san!"

I wiped the evil smirk off my face and replaced it with a cheerful smile. "Konnichiwa, Shiraki-san!"

My fellow captain smiled sweetly at me, "excited, huh?"

I nodded, "always." Unlike mine, her smile was genuine. I was acting, always acting. I don't want to get close to people. Never again… probably.

**Kiko Akira [General (Second in Command), Bad Side]'s POV**

I slipped on my left cleat and stood, sighing. I shouldn't have eaten so much pie with Chikai yesterday… ugh. Oh well, the game will go on, whether pie likes me or not. I opened the door to my quarters and headed out, meeting several other members in the hall. One of the new guys, Garsha Wolfein, smiled at me, his coral pink hair looking wild, like a lion's mane that the lion wasn't very careful with. I waved happily at him, because despite my slightly aching stomach, I was uber excited about the soccer match. Time to show those goody two-shoes that they can't just get away with hating everyone!

"Oi, Kiko-san!"

I craned my head to see the person hailing me. "Ah, Fenikkusu-kun, what's up?"

The tall boy adjusted the blood red captain's mark on his right arm, "I was just wondering if you knew where we're playing… n-not that I don't know, I'm just… uh… testing you!"

I giggled at his pathetic attempt to cover up his ignorance. "It's at a stadium nearby, newly built on Central Avenue."

Fenikkusu gave me a thumbs-up and a cocky grin, "good job, Kiko-san, you're correct!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "and you already knew that, right?"

The colonel nodded, "yup!"

I giggled as a voice sounded over the intercom system. "All players for operation 290 to the hangar. I repeat, all players for operation 290 to the hanger."

I smiled grimly at Fenikkusu, "it's showtime, captain."

**Yamazaki Honoka [Head Honcho, Good Side]'s POV:**

"Alright, men, this is a serious mission. We will face trial. We will face peril, and perhaps even death. But we will stand up tall and fight!" I stood, trying not to laugh at my own exaggerated speech.

A boy raised his hand, and I sighed. "Yes, Damacles-san?"

He blinked calmly, his red eyes exuding tranquility. "What does this have to do with anything?"

I sputtered, "I don't know, it just sounded cool! Don't you guys think it was an epic speech?!"

There was mostly silence, and then Kazeryu chuckled. "Truly inspiring, Yamazaki-san."

I threw my hands in the air. "I give up. There's just no pleasing you people, is there?!"

After they all gave me blank stares, I sighed. "You know me too well…"

Ami giggled quietly. "Come on, Honoka-san, give us your real speech."

I shrugged, "if you insist…"

Putting my hands behind my back, I put a genuinely serious expression on my face. This was what I really needed to say. "Okay, mina, so we don't know what these people want. They will indefinitely require something for winning, spoils of war, as it were. So we cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ let them reign victorious. So let's aim for the win. Who's with me?!"

There was a hearty chorus of agreement throughout the Raimon soccer club room, and I smiled. There were so many of us… surely with our determination and love for soccer, we could overcome anything. Even a bunch of meanies that are trying to control the planet. Ha, yeah, pft, no problem, piece of cake~! Right?

"Well, what's the lineup, captain?"

I turned my gaze to Kirino who sat waiting expectantly, his gorgeous turquoise eyes blinking slowly. So beautiful…

"W-Well, here, I have it up here on… ah, here we are!" I tapped around on Otonashi-san's tablet until the starting lineup appeared on the projector.

Shindou nodded, "looks reasonable."

Wondeba jumped up onto the table importantly, holding a mechanical paw to his chest. "I, Clark Wonderbot, will do the honor of coaching this new team!"

His little self-important speech was almost completely ignored as I ran up to Endou-san. "Endou-san, will you be our coach?!"

The tall man chuckled, "I would love to, Honoka."

Wondeba looked deflated and fell over on the table, his eyes swirling and pouring tears. "Why?"

Haruka patted his head comfortingly, "it's okay, Wondeba…"

The blue android sniffed and smiled at the ice-blue eyed girl. "Arigato, Haruka-chan. I'm glad they made me your future informant…"

Haruka nodded compassionately at the sensitive bear. "Me too."

Honoka clapped her hands, "alright, everybody get ready to go to the stadium! When I call your name, come over by Endou-kantaku for starting lineup. Ready?"

Everyone nodded silently, and I began.

"Goalkeeper, Nishizono Shinsuke!"

The short boy pushed his light blue sweatband up and answered, "hai!" Then ran off to stand by his coach.

"Forward, Koutetsu Ami!"

My second in command saluted cheerfully and skipped over beside Shinsuke.

"Forward, Kaito Hanamori!"

Kaito grinned, "of course." And he went to take up his position by Ami.

"Forward, Damacles Reojinn!"

The brown haired boy nodded quietly and moved over to stand by Kaito.

"Forward, Tsukino Tiffany!"

Tifa glanced at Yukimura before heading over to stand beside Damacles.

"Midfielder, Togo Sora!"

Sora inclined his head and then went to stand by Tifa, looking really excited.

"Midfielder, Kazeryu Hayabusa!"

Kazeryu answered, "hai!" And went to take his place in the line.

"Midfielder, Hanaraki Akara!"

Akara smiled and walked meekly over to stand by Kazeryu.

"Defender, me~!" I just giggled and continued calling out the lineup.

"Defender, Kirino Ranmaru!"

Kirino smiled and went to stand in line, and I swear I saw Kariya looking at him with envy. Well, not everyone can play at once! The little trouble-causing tealnet would get his chance eventually.

"Defender, Mizashi Haruka!"

Haruka nodded and stood beside Kirino. It sure was useful having someone that could play all positions.

I slipped into the line and announced, "time to head for Central Stadium."

**Inoshishi Chikai [Lowest Ranking Agent, Bad Side]'s POV:**

I sat in the hovercraft, wishing I could sink out of sight. Everyone was talking, laughing, things I loved, but my mind was clouded and I was pretty sure I wouldn't be chosen for the starting lineup. Not with all these new, future helpers… how did we communicate with them, anyway?! There were two things I just couldn't get off my mind, and it wasn't helping my nerves at all.

Akira sat beside me. "A penny for your thoughts?" She inquired, strangely gentle.

I shrugged, "meh, I dunno. Confusion, mostly."

She sighed, tucking a strand if her knee length hair behind her ear. How does she take care of that much hair, anyway?! I'll have to ask her later. "This doesn't have to do with Kirito-kun, does it?"

I hung my head quietly, and she groaned. "Chikai, you can't get distracted by him now! It's been months, just put it in the back of your mind."

I bit my lip, staring at the cold metal floor. "B-But… you'll understand when we get to Central. There's this boy tha-"

"Alright, listen up!"

I was interrupted by Captain Saeko, who had a sour look on her face. She probably wishes she were captain of the soccer team. Personally, I like Fenikkusu. He's funny!

"This is the starting lineup. If I call your name, move to the exit area. We want to get the players out first."

We all sat silently, and I crossed my fingers. _Please pick me…_

"Goalkeeper, Fenikkusu."

Fenikkusu grinned and whooped, "yahoo!" After getting a couple glares because he was the captain _and_ goalkeeper, so DUH he'd be picked, he grinned sheepishly and left for the exit dock.

Saeko cleared her throat and continued, "Forward, Kiko Akira."

Akira smiled encouragingly at me before skipping off down the little corridor.

"Forward, Tokiko Kurumi."

Tokiko-san looked pleased as she smiled sweetly and left.

"Forward, Saeko Nanami. Moving on, forward, Youchi Harumi."

Youchi-san nodded, "hai!" And then trotted off to the exit area. Good grief, we're playing with an aggressive formation!

"Forward, Shiraki Ayano."

Shiraki-san grinned and hopped out of her seat, hurrying down the hall and out of sight. Are we gonna have anyone _besides_ forwards?

"Defender, Akechi Hashibami."

Hashibami nodded jerkily and shyly and slinked out of the room. I felt happy for her, but kinda concerned. She was _really_ shy, after all.

"Defender, Mayuzumi Yasuna."

Mayuzumi nodded, also shyly, and followed her fellow defender out of the area. Are all our defenders quiet and shy?

"Midfielder,"

Ooh, here we go, is it me?!

"Yamada Mai."

I sat back, deflated, as Yamada-san stood and left the area quietly.

"Midfielder, Vanfeny Vamp."

I glanced over at the weird silver-haired boy. Were they really picking one of the newbies over me? I've been training so hard…

"Midfielder, Inoshishi Chikai."

"Yippee!" I leapt out of my seat in my excitement, and everyone looked at me with varying degrees of amusement and annoyance. Grinning sheepishly, I turned tail and hurried out of the room into the exit dock.

Akira greeted me with a hug. "Yay, we both get to play! It's been so long!"

I nodded as I squeezed her back excitedly, deciding not to tell her about my recurring nightmare. That way she won't lecture me about my little brother again. Oh Akechi-sama, what have you done to my best friend? Or ME for that matter? Saeko entered the dock, and so I shut my mouth. Man, I think she really hates me. But, surprisingly, she was quiet, and held a steely determination in her eyes. _What happened to her?!_

The hovercraft slowed, and I could feel us land. _This is it,_ I could feel it in my bones. The door opened, forming a ramp to the ground, and we all walked out in style, like those old movies where the villains enter, with slow-mo and dead-serious expressions. This is it, and we're gonna win.

We walked forward to meet the opposing team, Fenikkusu steppin up to their captain. Yamazaki-san. For some reason, I blame her for- behind the players, the rest of the team stood, and I saw him. Hikaru. I couldn't tear my gaze away, he looked kind of scared, and I wanted to go comfort him. But he didn't show it much, instead holding his head up proudly. Wow, he's got gumption! Akira elbowed me in the ribs, and I forced my eyes away from the boy that filled nearly all my thoughts and laid them on the two team captains.

Fenikkusu looked cold as he said unemotionally, "here are our conditions for this match. If you win, we will leave your silly little group alone. For a while, anyways. However, if we win… you turn over three of your members to us. Of our choice."

Yamazaki looked taken aback. "You seriously expect me to agree to that?!"

Fenikkusu shrugged, "or you could forfeit and we'll take however many we like."

The girl seemed to be mulling it over, her blue eyes fixed on the ground between the two. Another girl, with long dark green hair up in a practical high ponytail just like her captain, spoke into Yamazaki's ear. The captain nodded after a moment and turned back to Fenikkusu. "We agree to your conditions, Fenikkusu."

The boy grinned, his flaming hair extra bright in the sunlight. Does he seriously try to make it look like a fire, or is that natural?! "Excellent. Let's begin."

I looked around at the stands, which were filled with people. _How did they all know about this?_

"Why are there spectators?!"

Yamazaki voiced my exact opinions to Fenikkusu, who shrugged innocently. "It is customary at such events, is it not?"

The girl huffed and turned back to her team. I tried not to be nervous, and out of sheer habit my hand went to my collarbone. _No, Chikai, it's not there anymore._ I sighed and followed my team to the bench.

* * *

Warm ups were over, and we all stood on the pitch, waiting for the game to begin. The 'fans' were screaming in the stands, and a scoreboard held each of our team's logos. Ours, the Sport Annihilators, a black sphere with dust floating around and the kanji for Akechi-sama's name. And theirs, the Raimon lightning bolt with a rainbow wormhole behind it. Protocol Raimon. I have no idea where they came up with that name, but it was catchy.

I took a deep breath and focused on the game that was about to start. We had to win!

**Third Person POV [Gasp!]:**

The players were all standing eagerly on the pitch, anxiously awaiting the whistle. Protocol Raimon had the starting kickoff, and the center ref stood ready. then _tweet!_ The match began. Kaito tapped the ball to Ami, who immediately passed to Tifa.

The black haired received it smoothly and ran up the field towards the goal. She was still wearing her jacket, the blue star emblazoned on it hiding her number. A girl ran up to block her, royal blue hair waving in the breeze. Tifa grinned, _piece of cake._ As she neared her opponent, Kiko, for that is indeed who it was, paused. Smiling, she stood as harsh black thorns grew from the ground. "Black Thorns!" The thorns wrapped around Tifa, who cried out as Kiko swiftly stole the ball and ran back the direction from which the enemy had come.

Kiko looked around at her options as she ran up the field, and kicked the ball across the field to switch sides, "Shiraki-san!"

Shiraki jumped up with grace and ease to receive the pass, and dribbled onward. She looked prepared to make a shoot, but Honoka leapt into the air and did a full front flip, landing a meter in front of her. A giant shamrock appeared at Shiraki's feet as littler ones danced around her, captivating her. "Shamrock Trance!" Honoka called out the name of her hissatsu as she ran past Shiraki, who passed the ball in a hypnotized state.

Honoka kicked the ball fiercely, calling, "Sora-kun!" Sora caught the ball between his feet and flashed a quick thumbs-up before running up the field.

Hashibami ran to block him. "You're not getting past me!"

Sora grinned, "we'll see about that. Doom Dive!" As he shouted and ran, a black wave rolled up behind him. Tucking the soccer ball safely between his feet, he dived backward into the sea, surprising Hashibami. But the water kept advancing, and the girl squeaked quietly as it washed over her. But as it hit her, it faded, leaving Sora smirking slightly behind her. He kicked the ball to his teammate that was waiting expectantly, "Koutetsu-san!"

The sphere landed perfectly, and Ami was past the defense line. Grinning in excitement, she kicked the ball backwards. Zipping back to intersect it, she did this several times in the shape of a star. "Air Star!" At the final tip, the ball shone as she kicked it to the net, and it rocketed towards the keeper.

Fenikkusu smirked in anticipation, rubbing his gloves together. "Fire Bird!" The green eyed boy called out and raised his hand as a phoenix appeared in the air above him. Covered in flames, the mystical apparition grabbed the ball in its claws, stopping it completely.

Ami's jaw dropped. "H-How…?"

But her surprise wasn't over yet. Fenikkusu yelled, and the phoenix flung the ball all the way across the field and into the other goal before Shinsuke could even process what had happened.

"E-EH?!" Protocol Raimon stood, stunned. Had the keeper just scored?! The Sport Annihilators all cheered and called praise to their captain, who grinned and crossed his arms, basking in his glory. Yamazaki ground her teeth. "He really drives me crazy…"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Kirino. "It'll be alright, Yamazaki-san. It's just one point."

She nodded at his words, "you're right, Kirino-kun. Arigato."

Kirino smiled, "you're welcome!" The players repositioned themselves as Protocol Raimon got the kickoff.

_Tweet!_ And the match resumed. Ami passed to Akara, Akara passed to Tifa, Tifa passed to Damacles, and he ran for the other side. "Oh no you don't!" Chikai stepped in front of him.

"You don't scare me!" He shouted to her.

She grinned, calling back, "maybe not, but perhaps I should."

And then she stopped. Grinning triumphantly, Damacles kept on coming steadily. Suddenly. he turned to his right and saw… a giraffe?! It was running beside him, and he stopped short in surprise. "Kirin Stomp!" He barely noticed, until it was too late, that Chikai had jumped forward, snatched the ball between her ankles as it glowed green, and she rolled on the ground underneath the giraffe before it faded, and Damacles turned, stunned, to see Chikai running off with the soccer ball.

"Saeko-san!"

Saeko caught Chikai's pass and she kicked the ball once, causing it to glimmer slightly and stars to fly from it. "Celestial Legend!" She kicked it again, and stars sprang from the ball once more. On the third kick, the ball emitted a powerful blast as it shot towards the goal, astral and otherworldly colors of the galaxy following behind in a rush of incredible power.

Shinsuke cried out and smacked his hand on the ground as he shot to the side, several feet from the goal. Running full speed back to the front of the net, he brought his right arm back and swung it at the ball, making contact with the crazily colored orb. "Buttobi Punch!" He pushed on the ball, urging it away from the goal, but the shoot was just too strong. He was thrown back as the sphere shot right into the goal, scoring another point for the Sport Annihilators.

The leading team all cheered and chatted amongst themselves as Protocol Raimon stood, dumbfounded. "S-Sugoi…" Kazeryu breathed, and his teammates just nodded in agreement.

Chikai glanced over at Saeko, who, despite her goal, stood scowling. The younger girl frowned, befuddled at the odd behavior of her superior. Saeko looked up and her scowl doubled. Chikai was curious, so she shifted her hazel orbs to follow Saeko's gaze. What she saw made her face contort in confusion. It was one of the future dwellers, sitting on the bench, glaring at the ground. Soon enough, he lifted a violet gaze to her, and seemed flustered to see her watching him. He frowned deeply and looked elsewhere. Chikai scratched her head. She was obviously missing something… Shrugging, the midfielder knew she had other things to worry about. Although she didn't make it far before her gaze accidentally landed on that boy. Hikaru. He blinked at her, something foreign in his eyes. Was it fear? _That's what he should feel, _Chikai thought. _I am evil, after all!_ But it didn't seem to be fear. It was more like… pity? Concern? She just couldn't place it.

"Chikai, focus!"

Gulping, Chikai nodded at Tokiko. "H-Hai! Gomennasai, Tokiko-san!" Jogging back into her place, she took a deep breath and reminded herself, one more time. _I'm evil, I'm on the bad side. And this time, the bad side _has _to win! _

The match started back up, and Protocol Raimon was passing and dribbling, back and forth. Kaito ran to the Sport Annihilators' defensive line, and looked ready to make a shoot.

"No no…" Mayuzumi spoke quietly, as usual. "Mirrors…" Suddenly, mirrors surrounded Kaito, and he turned in circles, seeing reflections of Mayuzumi everywhere. Then the defender emerged from one of the mirrors and stole the ball, running off as Kaito stood, scratching his head.

"Youchi-san!"

Youchi received Mayuzumi's pass and dribbled back up the pitch, her black hair flying behind her. Several players stood in her path, so she paused. "Hell's Time!" She raised a pale hand and snapped, causing the entire field to get dark, grey and red. Walking smugly between her frozen opponents, she raised her hand again and snapped, causing the effects to vanish. The players all looked around, confused, as Youchi ran and passed the ball. "Tokiko-san!"

Tokiko caught the ball and kept on, dodging several players expertly. She got to the defensive line, and Kirino waved a hand in front of her, "The Mist!" She stopped, perplexed, as a fog covered the air around her and cut off her vision. What she didn't see was the pink haired defender sneaking out of the mist and snatching the ball.

He passed it up pretty far. "Akara-san!"

Akara got the ball and dribbled up the field, passing swiftly to a forward, "Tifa-chan!"

Tifa, with the ball in her possession, made her way to start a hissatsu shoot. "Electric Echo!" She kicked the ball, causing it to spark.

"No!" Hashibami ran uncharacteristically fast, and shook her head, _I have to get it this time. My hissatsu… I can feel it. It's ready._ She ran and stood in front of Tifa, reaching her right hand up towards the sky. "Waterfall Melody!" Suddenly, a rift tore in the sky, and water spewed forth in a breathtaking waterfall. It pooled around Hashibami's feet, and little lotus blossoms floated on top. Looking up with determination, she lifted her left hand to join the other, and music notes fell with the water. Skimming over the mini lake of water, she reached her leg out and stole the ball from by Tifa's ankle, and the electricity on it faded. She spun it on her knee as music notes flew off it, and the water was absorbed into the ground.

Her teammates gaped slightly. "Yippee, Hashibami-chan, you did it~!" Kiko called out gleefully, and the blonde blushed from the praise as she passed the ball back up the field. "Here, Shiraki-san!"

Shiraki took the ball again, and the play continued, back and forth, back and forth. Soon, as Mizashi and Tokiko struggled to get the ball and keep it, the half-time whistle sounded, and everyone went to their bench. Chikai glanced over at the Protocol Raimon bench, she just couldn't help it. Taking another deep breath, she tore her eyes away and focused on regaining her energy. She had no time for thoughts that distracted her from the cause.

Up in the crowded stands, a seven year old boy with deep blue hair stood, his hazel eyes gazing sadly down at the pitch. He clutched a charm that hung around his neck, rubbing it nervously, although he was filled with determination. _Soon, Onee-chan. I'll save you. We will, Swaggy and me. Really, really soon._

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Long? Short? Did I leave you at too much of a cliffhanger? XP The second half will be in the next chapter, and I hope you all liked it!**

**Kirito: Leave a review for Swaggy-chan if you want to save my Onee-chan!**

**Ne, Kirito-kun, you don't make those decisions! **

**Kirito: But if enough people...**

**Okay, I get it, Kirito. **

**Chikai: Ja ne, mina-san!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


	6. Chapter Five: A Match Well Ended

**Hey hey hey, it's Fat Albert! Lol JK, just lil' ol' me! Didja miss me? That's right, it's time for the next chapter of SSD! I really hope y'all like it, it sure took a while... I blame that EVIL disease writer's block! Dx It is a terrible thing, indeed! **

**Anyhoo, here's the chappie, and I hoooooooope you all shall enjoy it. Alpha!**

**Alpha: ...?**

**Do the disclaimer, please~!**

**Alpha: . . . Swaggy-chan does not own IE:GO! CS. Or these OCs. Except for her own.**

***v* H-He talked! I hope y'all saw that. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, mina, gather around!" Honoka watched as her team obeyed, all coming to stand near the bench upon which she stood, hoping desperately that she wouldn't fall. "We're changing the lineup, so pay attention! I don't wanna have to repeat myself. So let's get started. Goalkeeper, Rujiku!"

The dark teal haired boy nodded, "hai!"

"Forward, Yokoyama Avaron."

The peachy blonde quirked an eyebrow, "of course."

"Forward, Mizashi Haruka."

The blue eyed girl smiled and did a little dance, "yay, I get to be a forward!"

"Forward, Shirozaki Azul."

Shirozaki grinned and nodded, "'kay."

"Forward, Kageyama Hikaru."

Hikaru looked surprised, "m-me?"

Honoka nodded, a smirk playing on her features. "Yes, you. Trust me on this. Midfielder, Kazeryu Hayabusa."

Kazeryu gave her a thumbs-up, "alright!"

"Midfielder, Shuzen Yukihime."

Shuzen smiled happily, "yosh!"

"Midfielder, Fei Rune."

Fei grinned, "yippee! I get to play!"

"Midfielder, Shindou Takuto."

The slim boy nodded silently, and Honoka continued.

"Defender, Kariya Masaki!"

The teal headed trickster leaped in the air, "wahoo! In your FACE, Kirino-senpai!"

Kirino deadpanned at him, "I already played, baka."

Kariya grinned sheepishly, "oh, uh, SO?! Hahaha!" He laughed maniacally.

Kirino rolled his eyes and ignored his junior.

Honoka cleared her throat, "uh, right. A-Anyway, defender, me. That's it, so get ready to play mina!" Her team cheered and prepared themselves, checking cleats ties, tucking in shirts, that sort of thing.

"Kariya-kun!"

A shout was heard, and the first year gulped. "H-Hai, Avaron-chan?~"

The peachy blonde stomped right up to him, "don't 'Avaron-chan' ME, honey! You tied my shoelaces together!" She put her slim hands sassily on her hips, "and DON'T even TRY to deny it!"

Kariya shrugged, "you sure are hot-headed for being so icy, Avaron-chan.~"

The girl growled and made a fist, pulling her arm back, "why I oughtta-"

She was stopped by a hand grabbing her elbow. "Now now, Avaron-chan, let's not beat Karyia-kun to a pulp, yet. He needs to play in the match."

Avaron glowered at the boy that stood beside her, although her face paled slightly. "I'll do whatever I WANT, Einamu!"

The dark blond haired boy sighed tiredly, "I know Avaron. How about making what you want to be playing soccer?" He prodded.

Avaron sighed, exasperated. "Whatever, cousin. However," she pointed accusingly at Kariya, "this isn't over, punk." And with that, she

stormed off.

Einamu shrugged at Kariya, who was trembling slightly. "I wouldn't suggest doing that again," he advised.

The teal headed defender nodded vigorously, "uh, I think I caught onto that."

* * *

Fenikkusu stood on the bench, doing a yoga tree pose and balancing perfectly.

"Show off," Shiraki muttered.

"Okay, team, we're gonna keep the lineup. After all, when you're winning, why change it?" The captain and goalkeeper grinned.

"Because your keeper's a baka," Youchi mumbled.

"Ne ne, what was that, Youchi-san?~" Fenikkusu inquired.

"N-Nothing!" The girl insisted.

"Good. Now, let's go show those whiny little kids who's BOSS! YEAH!" Fenikkusu pumped his fists in the air, leaping nimbly off the bench.

Some of his teammates shared in his enthusiasm, while others just stared blankly.

"We're all about the same age," Shiraki said quietly.

"Someone please tell me again why he's the captain?" Youchi asked.

Tokiko shrugged, grinning, "beats me!"

A referee called that they should all take their places on the field, and as Protocol Raimon hurried to comply, the Sport Annihilators took their cool-guy time, strolling into place in a relaxed fashion that was intended to intimidate their opponents. And it worked.

"They look so… unaffected," Fei commented, shivering slightly.

"Don't mind, Fei-kun!~" Honoka called out encouragingly, giving the nervous midfielder a thumbs-up.

The boy nodded, his shockingly bright green hair bouncing, "h-hai!"

Protocol Raimon got the kickoff, and Haruka stood in front of the ball. "We can do this, ne, Hikaru-kun?" The girl looked over at the purple haired forward.

"Y-Yeah!" Hikaru spoke in complete opposition to the way he felt.

Haruka chuckled, "it'll be fine. Just focus, it'll work out somehow, ne?" She smiled reassuringly, quoting Tenma.

Hikaru nodded, "sure." His gaze roamed over the field, taking it all in. However, the sound of the whistle soon brought him back to his senses, and when Haruka tapped the ball to him he immediately passed. "Fei-kun!"

Fei received the pass flawlessly and dribbled up the field. Vanfeny ran to stop him, and Fei struggled to get around him.

"Come on, Fei, you can do it!" Midori, the orange haired manager for Protocol Raimon, was screaming at the top of her lungs, which was loud. "Nutmeg 'im, c'mon, you can get past!"

Fei groaned at the distraction, but the girl had a point. The silver haired midfielder's stance was pretty wide, and Fei tapped the ball between his opponent's legs and ran around to take it again. As he ran off, he heard Vanfeny mutter under his breath, and with a boost of confidence, he made a long pass, "Shirozaki-san!"

Shirozaki got the ball and made for the goal. He leaped in the air and did a corkscrew turn, causing the air around him to develop a swirl of blue and black flames. "Fire Tornado!" He shouted the name of his hissatsu as he kicked the ball downwards to the goal, smirking victoriously.

Fenikkusu yawned boredly and ran forward, jumping in the air and flipping. "Fire Ball…" He kicked the incoming shoot, causing it to lose power. The ball stopped and instead of dropping to the ground, it shot back out to the middle of the field.

Youchi caught it expertly and calmly dribbled up the field. Nearing Shindou, she grinned. "Hey there! You'll never get THIS ball, heehee~!"

She dodged him easily, and he called back, "Shuzen-san!"

The feminine looking boy ran up to block Youchi, who just snorted. "You seriously think you can get this baby from me?" She asked, kicking the ball to rest on her head and putting a hand on her hip. "Well, go on then, TRY."

Shuzen shrugged nonchalantly, "if you want me to." Then he disappeared.

Youchi looked around, confused, before shrieking. A flock of crows flew before an apparition of the moon, which floated brightly before her, blinding the poor girl. "Luna Vorona!" The crows merged to create a single, cawing entity that flew straight at Youchi. The giant crow knocked her over and stole the ball as it turned back into Shuzen. Youchi sat up, rubbing her head as Shuzen passed the ball, "Hikaru-san!"

The purple haired forward received the ball and dribbled up the field dodging Vanfeny. He ran towards Chikai, and blinked quickly. Breathing deeply and narrowing his eyes, he evaded her easily before being marked by Hashibami and Mayuzumi. He struggled to keep possession of the ball, but then heard his name. "Hikaru!"

Looking over to the other side of the field, he saw a pair of bright green eyes urging him, and he kicked the ball in an arc over the two girls' heads and jumped, heading it over to his teammate. "Shirozaki-san!"

Shirozaki caught the pass and ran up the field, passing as Vanfeny went for a sliding tackle, "Mizashi-san!"

Haruka had to pause and go to the left a bit for the slightly off pass, but the boy that was getting off the ground grinned, pleased that his opponent hadn't stolen the ball. Haruka dribbled up the field, and Avaron ran up beside her.

"Okay, Avaron-chan, I think we can get it in if we use your combo technique," the white haired girl said.

Avaron groaned and rolled her eyes, "I don't even know why I learned that - I hate working with someone else."

Haruka sighed in exasperation, "come _on_, Avaron! We need to!"

The younger girl just puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, motioning for Haruka to pass. "Fine, let's just get a point. These cocky guys are getting on my nerves."

Haruka obliged, kicking the black and white sphere to her teammate. "I like your attitude. Well, right there, not normally."

She winked, and Avaron scoffed, hiding a smile. "Let's go."

The small girl slid the ball onto the top of her foot, and both females crouched slightly before leaping into the air, spinning in perfect sync. Their spinning caused darkness to cascade around and fill the ball, then each girl put a foot to the ball, sending it rocketing towards the goal with darkness flying from it. "Dark Tornado, Double Drive!" The cry left both pairs of lips, full of hope as the shoot got closer and closer to the net.

Fenikkusu rolled his eyes, "seriously? That won't get you anywhere. Fire Ball!" He ran forward and leapt nimbly, somersaulting in the air and kicking the ball. The flame haired goalkeeper grunted in surprise. It was a really strong shoot. After a moment of obvious struggling, the boy fell to the ground, gasping, and the ball flew into the net, not caring about him in the slightest. After all, it was a ball, how could it care?!

"OH YEAH!" Tenma, who had been rather sad but understanding about the fact that he hadn't played, was jumping up and down on the sidelines, screaming his head off. His teammates soon took up similar cries, excited that they had finally gotten a goal.

Fenikkusu sat up, groaning. He heard footsteps in front of him, and looked up to see Shiraki, lips curved downward slightly. "You missed it," she pointed out.

"No, really genius?" He asked sarcastically, and his teammate huffed and crossed her arms.

"Do you want me to help you up?" She responded, quirking an eyebrow.

The boy sighed and nodded, still looking upset.

"Then stop insulting me, baka," Shiraki grumbled as she held a hand down for him.

Fenikkusu smiled and accepted her help, standing. "Thanks, Shiraki-san."

The yellow eyed girl smiled kindly at him, "you're welcome. Just… don't let them win, okay?"

The goalkeeper put a fist to his chest gallantly, "please, Shiraki-san. With _me_ around, they don't stand a chance. I'm just teasing them~!" He grinned pompously.

Shiraki shook her head as she chuckled and went back to her spot, "baka."

"Would you all _stop_ calling me that?!" Fenikkusu called after her, obviously annoyed. She merely held up a hand disinterestedly, not even bothering to turn.

Back at the center of the field, the Sport Annihilators stood ready for the kickoff. The Protocol Raimon players all looked quite confident, and their hearts were lighter. _We can do this,_ Honoka thought happily, jerking her head upwards at the sound of the whistle.

* * *

The end of the game was in sight, and the captain of Protocol Raimon had never been so wrong in her life. The scoreboard read 6-1, and her team had been run ragged. Their opponents, on the other hand, looked cooler than the fabled cucumber, and haughtily pleased with themselves. Except for one player, and Honoka allowed herself a smile of satisfaction as Hikaru _again_ passed Inoshishi Chikai, leaving the girl flustered and obviously frustrated with herself.

_Ahaha, I can read people so well~ _the brunette grinned and ran to steal the ball from a very calm Tokiko. As the two grappled for a moment, Tokiko finally got past her and stopped about ten feet behind the defender. Kariya ran forward in an attempt to reach her, but he was exhausted. Tokiko stood firmly in front of the innocent little soccer ball, and even whistled nonchalantly as she raised her right foot and kicked it with all her might. It flew past the teal haired defender, who cried out as he fell backwards. The ball appeared to have been infused with diamonds, as it was sparkling a brilliant shade of blue and blinding shrapnel from that particular stone was spinning around it as it sped to the goal at an extreme speed.

Rujiku held one arm up and the other down, slowly spiraling them to the center of his body as stars appeared behind him and green lights followed his hands. "Wormhole." Once they were together, a green netted tunnel appeared, but it did nothing for the shoot, which sped happily past him into the goal. Well, not _happily,_ per say, because again, it's just a ball.

The whistle sounded, and signaled not only a point, but the end of the game. With a score of 7-1, the fateful match lay sweetly in the enemy's hands.

Saeko and Fenikkusu strolled smugly up to Honoka as she stood protectively before her team. "Well, a deal's a deal," Saeko pressed, and the other girl straightened.

"If you think I'm going to just let you come here and take them…" Honoka growled at the enemy captain and colonel, the latter of which just laughed, a sound filled with pomp and superiority.

"Oh please, like you could stop us." He tossed his head, causing his 'flaming' hair to flip slightly. "Besides, we already have them."

The sound of Honoka's gasp caused the evil pair to grin sadistically, as Protocol Raimon stared in shock at three guys that strolled up to stand behind their superiors. The first flipped his blond bangs out of his eye as he held an unconscious Aoi, cradled none-too-gently in his arms. The second grinned madly, his wild coral hair tickling the nose of the knocked-out Akara, who looked extremely tiny in his muscular arms. And the third had just thrown his burden over his shoulder, not unlike a sack of flour or his long, blond ponytail. However, the figure's head was indeed facing the assembly, revealing the purple hair of Hikaru. He appeared to be asleep as well.

"Thank you, Vlad, Garsha, Sajito." Fenikkusu smiled at the three young men, who merely nodded in response.

"Y-You give them back, right now!" She felt so helpless. _She_ had agreed to this. She had been too confident. She had been an idiot. She'd had no choice. Honoka fought stubbornly at the tears that pricked her eyelids, and Saeko clicked her tongue.

"Now now, don't feel _too_ bad. I mean, it's all your fault, but hey, just know that they'll be quite useful to _his_ plans." The girl grinned, the malicious expression sending a chill down Honoka's back. "Quite… and also useful to make you all suffer. Just think, the sweet, innocent members, tortured for information all because you people think you can play soccer. It's disgusting." Saeko lifted a hand, her brown twintails swishing as she turned, and motioned to her team. "Come along, we'll be leaving now."

The Sport Annihilators followed the smaller group into the hovercraft, which took off quietly.

"Oi… where's the noise?" Kariya broke the stunned silence, and everyone looked up at the stands in confusion.

"What the… they all left!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Duh, genius," Avaron's snarky comment lacked its usual luster, instead sounding half-hearted and rather forced.

Honoka sighed and Ami reached out and put an arm around her shoulders. The captain of Protocol Raimon smiled at her friend, and called out to her teammates. "Come on, guys, let's go to the Raimon clubroom. We'll figure something out there."

And with that, the group trudged back to the school, tears plucking at even the strongest of souls.

* * *

**Inoshishi Chikai [Lowest Ranking Agent: Bad Side]'s POV**

"Wait, _these_ are the ones he wanted? Why?!" I looked in horror at the three figures laid on the floor of the hovercraft.

"We don't ask - we simply do. Is there… a problem here, maggot?" Saeko pulled out her 'nickname' for me as she leaned forward expectantly.

I felt myself begin to sweat as I lied, "uh, no way Hosea! I'm right as rain, doing the evil thang…" I did a little dance with my hands and gave a cheesy grin. Saeko frowned and sat back up, grunting disinterestedly.

I inwardly sighed and gazed at the prisoners. One of them was a manager for Raimon's soccer team, Sorano Aoi. The second was Hanaraki Akara, the girl that I had glared at when she payed them a visit. _Why do I feel guilty? It's not like _that _provoked him into choosing her! _But whenever my hazel orbs landed on the final figure, I just wanted to bury my face in my hands.

It was _him_. The boy that reminded me of Kirito, the boy that made me feel sick inside, yet like flying at the same time. Was that normal? I have no idea. Kageyama Hikaru. He looked… well, completely pathetic lying there on the floor, a trickle of blood on his forehead where Sajito had no doubt hit him when he struggled. That jerk. I mean, why hit someone on the forehead and make them bleed right before you knock them out? It was dumb! The guy was a moron. Just like his pal, wolf-guy. What was his name? Garsha, that's right. Wolfein. Well, they were both just bullies, although at least the latter had the decency to be gentlemanly, he always held the door open for girls and such. It was getting louder towards the back of the aircraft as Fenikkusu and Zanark got in an argument with Shiraki and Saeko, with Tokiko and Yamada kinda… reffing, I guess? I dunno, they were just there. Not really saying anything. I took that moment to look around me, and no one was paying any attention to little ol' Chikai, so, I quietly went over and picked up the medical kit.

Kneeling beside Hikaru, I pulled a cleaning cloth from the first aid and gently rubbed the blood around the cut on his forehead. It wouldn't do to have our prisoners getting an infection, now would it? Our ratings might go down. I dried the area and slipped a bandaid out of the kit. Now here was my dilemma - if I put this on there to stop the bleeding, someone would be sure to notice it. I bit my lip, torn. I really wanted to stop the bleeding, before all my work to clean the red liquid off of his head was ruined. Tentatively I leaned over and adhered the small tan bandage to his pale skin. Looking around, I stood and went back to my seat, hoping nobody had seen me.

"Getting kinda friendly with the captives, eh?" At least my best friend had the decency to whisper softly in my ear, despite her reprimanding tone.

I felt my face flush, "uh, well, he was bleeding…" I defended myself lamely.

Akira giggled a bit and shrugged, "if you say so. Just a warning, though - _he_ doesn't like it when we are less than fully dedicated to him." Gosh, she sounded like a robot.

"W-Well, what if… it feels wrong…?" I asked, slowly and quietly. I turned my head to see her face, and her blue-green eyes were wide with fear.

"Y-You shush! D-Don't talk like that, ever again!" I flinched as she hissed at me, and I turned to face forward again, crossing my arms. I may not be allowed to _say_ what I feel, but I sure can think it. And think I did.

* * *

**Yamazaki Honoka [Head Honcho, Good Side]'s POV**

"Okay, so, uhm, well, first things first! We have to get Aoi-chan, Aka-chan and Hikaru-kun back from those creeps!" I slammed my fist into my other open palm, making a satisfyingly loud noise.

Giris, a boy with curly beige hair, spoke from his seat beside Alpha, "yes. First of all, we should figure out where their base is, though. Getting someone on the inside would be nice…"

Haruka sighed, running a hand through her now-loose white hair. "But how? We have NO contacts, and Akara-chan had the most info and was the closest to finding their base."

Giris bit his lip, and I couldn't take the heavy atmosphere any more. "Come on, guys! Lighten up! I'm sure we'll get them back soon, no problem~!" When I heard how artificial my voice sounded, I wanted to be sick. But I kept the half grin on my fair face.

Avaron's biting retort was interrupted by the sound of the automatic door opening. I turned to see a little boy, no more than seven years old I'd say, his fist poised to knock and his face bright red.

"I-I-I… uhm… s-sumimasen!" He looked lost for a moment before resorting to bowing hastily, his tousled dark blue hair messing up even more.

I smiled gently and stood to walk over to him, placing a hand on his thin shoulder. "Hey there, youngster."

He straightened and started twiddling his fingers childishly, "um… I'm sorry to interrupt, but um… can I come in?"

I nodded and stepped aside, "of course, come along." So polite!

He skittered into the room, obviously nervous. I silently wondered who he was, he was adorable! But he seemed to have a serious matter on his mind as he turned to me, determination shining in his hazel eyes. "A-Are you Yamazaki Honoka?"

I nodded, seeing others in the room shift uncomfortably. "Yes, I am. And you are…?"

He reached a hand up to his collarbone, rubbing something that was on a chain around his neck. "I-Inoshishi Kirito. I reeeaaally need your help. To save my sister."

* * *

**T_T I feel like a failure... well, I don't know how good/bad it was, so please review and let me know!**

**Kirito: Yay, I'm in it~!**

**Of course, you're the cuteness factor.**

**Kirito: Imma gonna save Onee-chan~!**

**Now come on, whoever said th-**

**Kirito: We'll see you next time, ja ne~!**

**~Swaggy-chan**


End file.
